WISH COME TRUE
by Yui Kirigaya
Summary: Sentimientos indescriptibles, un corazón que se puede partir en varias partes, una nueva vida, un deseo hecho realidad. One Shot para el KiriAsuWeek Dia 7


**Hola a todos, como las chicas del Fandom saben no podía estar en la semana más especial de esta pareja por motivos personales y laborales, pero al final la musa ha ganado y me ha dado este pequeño One Shot relatado por Kirito. Se que es corto y daba para más, pero no tenía el suficiente tiempo de alargarlo.**

 **Este es mi aporte para el Dia 7**

 **WISH COME TRUE**

 **KiriAsuWeek**

17 de septiembre de 2027.

Faltan 3 semanas para la fecha prevista del parto y la vida nos regala una nueva coincidencia, mi bebe nacerá para mi cumpleaños. No podríamos estar más eufóricos cuando lo supimos, los ojos avellana de mi amada destellaron tan sinceros y puros que mis lágrimas de alegría contagiaron a las suyas..este es nuestro sueño hecho realidad.

Son las 3:25 de la mañana, me acabo de levantar después de solo dos horas de sueño por sus antojos y mi amada esposa me dice que ha manchado "un poco", que parece una pérdida.

-no te preocupes Asuna-le digo abrazándola-si está comenzando debemos de darle la bienvenida con la mayor de la alegrías.

-Tengo miedo y ansiedad, acaso tu no?

-Siempre los he tenido amor-le acaricio su mejilla y la beso-es mi responsabilidad el cuidarlas y saber de su venida me hace el hombre más feliz.

-Pero quería que naciera en tu cumpleaños

-No importa, su vida es nuestro regalo, no el mío.

Novatos como somos, pensamos que no es mucho y que vamos a esperar a ver si se queda en eso. Durante media hora damos vueltas en la cama mientras conversamos. No tenemos claro que deberíamos hacer. ¿Nos vamos al hospital porque es la hora o no es nada?

-No te preocupes mama, todo estará bien, ellas nacerán sanas-Mi amada Yui calmaba sus ansias desde la pantalla de la sonda VR que tenía en la cómoda de al lado. En una hermana mayor pronto seria convertida y eso la alegraba de sobremanera, ser parte de una familia era su sueño más anhelado.

-Gracias Yui-chan-respondió Asuna mientras le daba un beso a la sonda.

Cuando comprobamos que continuaba perdiendo líquido amniótico y las contracciones aparecieron, nos decidimos. Llame a mi madre quien a esa hora apenas estaba regresando de su trabajo y quien perdió por completo el sueño al saber de las noticias. Tuve que alejar el celular de mi oído ante su grito de júbilo y eufórica como estaba acepto acompañarnos al hospital.

Con calma, preparamos los maleta del bebe y la ropa que Asuna usaría y la lleve en el auto al hospital. A estas horas, la calle es nuestra, no hace falta correr, no hay atascos y, a pesar de los kilómetros que nos separan del hospital, llegamos a urgencias de la maternidad en algo más de diez minutos, afuera nos esperaba una comitiva encabezada por mi madre y Aki, la loca enfermera que con el tiempo se convirtió en la encargada de nuestra salud.

Una vez ingresada, le hicieron las pruebas pertinentes y confirman que ha roto aguas pero no está de parto, lo cual se nos hace extraño porque las contracciones comenzaron a sentirse. Aki nos informa que se Asuna se quedara en observación, que si no comienza el de parto en las próximas 12 horas se lo provocarán y la pasan a una habitación compartida. El miedo y la ansiedad nos inunda, que podría ocurrir para sentir esos malestares que en realidad no eran las esperadas contracciones?, nuestro bebe está bien?

El tiempo pasa y no hay ningún cambio, Asuna sigue perdiendo líquido, la familia y los amigos nos visitan y se acercan las 5 de la tarde. Como no se pone de parto, nos avisan que se lo van a provocar para evitar estrés en nuestro bebe ya que han notado que su ritmo cardiaco a comenzado a descender, alarmada mi esposa les dice que tampoco ha sentido sus patadas o movimientos en las últimas horas.

Los médicos nos observan intensamente pero no dicen nada más…es una alarma para mi, pero para evitar ponerla más nerviosa no le comento nada mientras mi madre y su hermano hablan con ella para hacerle saber sus apreciaciones.

-Ten fe querida pronto tendrás a mi nieto en tus brazos y sentirás lo más maravilloso del mundo en tu cuerpo y alma-mi madre le acariciaba su vientre tenso

-Gracias Midori-san-como puede mi amada la abraza. Está asustada, más de lo que todos piensan pero ella sabe esconderlo bien, hay algo en su instinto de madre que le dicta que muchas cosas sucederán pronto, pero para mí es como un libro abierto. Me acerco a ella, la beso y le digo en su oído

-Lo más difícil de nuestras vidas fue SAO, esto es solo un camino más que debemos de transitar y no estás sola, jamás te dejare sola.

El lugar donde nos encontramos es curioso, al menos para un padre primerizo como yo. Hay un pasillo como el de una planta normal de habitaciones. En medio, a un lado del pasillo, está el "puesto de control" desde el que actúan las enfermeras, comadronas y anestesistas. Reinan la eficacia y el orden. Desde aquí monitorizan a las parturientas y las comadronas, que se encargan de varias salas de parto cada una, atienden a sus pupilas según va siendo necesario. El resto del pasillo parece estar formado por habitaciones que son, en realidad, las habitaciones de parto. Cada uno de ellos equipado con todo lo necesario para el nacimiento.

Después de una parada en la cafetería, regreso al lugar y me indican la habitación en que está mi amada esposa, al llegar, ya le han puesto una vía con la oxitocina y tiene contracciones, esta vez son las reales. Me pongo a su lado y le agarro la mano, ha comenzado a sudar por lo que me encargo de limpiarla cuando es necesario.

Las contracciones son cada 3 minutos y parecen más fuertes. Dice que parece que se le parte la espalda y la cadera, trato de mejorar un poco el ambiente mientras realizo los masajes que en las clases de padres nos enseñaron, debía de ayudarla porque parte de ese trabajo era mío.

Al entrar la comadrona a la habitación seguida de Aki, Asuna le dijo que lo de la epidural ya lo veríamos según se desarrollara el parto y esto hace que cuando es consciente de que le va a doler mucho lo pida pero, al llegar el equipo de anestesistas, las contracciones son ya muy fuertes y es peligroso pinchar la columna con tanto movimiento por lo que el parto va a ser natural. Al ver que las contracciones son muy rápidas, le regulan más lenta la oxitocina y las separan un poco pero se hacen mucho más fuertes. Cada vez que tiene una, se sujeta a mi brazo con una fuerza terrible y parece levitar sobre la cama. Los doctores parecen más optimistas sobre la condición de nuestro bebe.

Trata de controlar sus gritos pero es imposible, muerde sus labios de dolor y los hace sangrar, sus hermosos ojos están deformados en dolor y yo me sumerjo en ellos sin saber qué hacer, quería que su dolor me fuera transferido pero desgraciadamente no podía. Nuestro aliciente es que pronto tendríamos la recompensa en nuestros brazos.

Aún sin salir de la habitación los anestesistas y Aki, la comadrona encargada comprueba la dilatación y me dice- mira querido, tu hijo ya está aquí- mientras separa con ambas manos dejando entrever la cabeza de mi bebe. Ahora todo va muy rápido. En pocas contracciones el fruto de nuestro amor está afuera, primero la cabeza, luego los hombros y por ultimo su cuerpo entero.

Pero.

Es el momento en que me he puesto más nervioso. Sentía el peligro al verle aparecer…era una hermosa niña.

Primero la cabecita inerte y algo azulada, luego los hombros y después el resto de un tirón, parecía de goma y no había ninguna señal de actividad, el cordón estaba atado a su cuello. Pero despertó y casi sin llorar. Fue precioso cuando se la pusieron encima, con el cordón todavía uniéndolas y siendo este último desatado con rapidez.

Había entrado un doctor o enfermero quien junto a Aki recibieron a la niña de manos de la comadrona, después de que esta cortara y asegurara el cordón umbilical y se dedicaron a limpiarle y reanimarle con un extraño artefacto que succionaba el líquido de sus pulmones para hacerla respirar, las pruebas de rutina se convirtieron en los peores 5 minutos de mi existencia. Las manos de Asuna estaban fuertemente atadas a las mías en una plegaria y nuestro corazón saltaba con desenfreno.

Al pasar ese tiempo Aki se dirigió a mí y pensé que podía haber algo que no fuera bien, su rostro me lo decía, pero solo me dijo-tiene unas bonitas…orejas-Si, la verdad es que las tiene un poco grandecitas, pero muy bonitas y perfectas por lo demás. Ambos suspiramos en alivio.

La pesaron y midió: 50 cm con 2 kilos y 750 gramos.

Mientras tanto, a mi amada esposa le estaban cosiendo el corte que le habían dado para evitar desgarros y ya estaba mucho más calmada. Nuestra hija tenía los ojos marcados con algún tipo de antiséptico que le habían puesto y estaba envuelta apretadita en una toalla del hospital. Parecía un capullito del que destacaba solo una carita casi sin facciones, muy redondita y serena.

Entonces, alargando los brazos me dijeron-si quiere la puede coger- Por supuesto que la tome, no podía estar más ansioso por hacerlo.

Mi pequeña movió un poco su cabecita y entreabría los ojos que parecían dos clones a los de su madre, avellanas liquidas como el otoño.

Ya habían acabado con mi esposa, por lo que me fui a su lado, una vez que la tuvo en sus brazos, las lágrimas de mi amada subcomandante fluyeron de alegría, estaba cansada pero no quería descansar hasta presenciar el maravilloso ser que había salido de sus entrañas.

-Kazu mírala, es idéntica a ti-decía mientras la conectaba a su pecho para así tener el primer contacto.

-Pero tiene los hermosos ojos de su madre-le dije besándola mientras mi mano derecha estaba agarrada por la de mi pequeña quien se negaba a soltarme-algo tan puro y divino que solo tu podrías haberle dado.

-Como la llamaran?-Pregunto mi madre quien se había mantenido alejada para darnos espacio.

-..-Ambos nos miramos con complicidad y respondimos al unísono-Se llama Aiko, Kirigaya Aiko

El parto en sí había durado algo menos de unas cuatro horas y media. Un tiempo demasiado largo para ambos, porque al final mi amada esposa quedo fuera de combate después de haber traído al mundo a nuestro tesoro quien regreso a mis brazos una vez que su madre partió al mundo de los sueños. Era tan hermosa y frágil que tenía miedo a dejarla caer si hacia un mal movimiento.

-Tranquilo Kirigaya-Kun, puedes respirar-decía de forma socarrona Aki

-No me culpes

-Ella está bien-sus palabras serias me hicieron mirarla-el cordón estuvo atado mucho tiempo a su cuello pero no provoco problemas respiratorios.

-Entonces porque dejo de moverse?

-Como su madre, esta pequeña también estaba cansada

Cuando nos dimos cuenta otra hora había pasado y vinieron para llevar a Asuna a su cuarto, mi pequeña Aiko tuvo otra serie de exámenes para controlar su llegada y todos salieron a pedir de boca. El problema fue más tarde cuando me dijeron que tenía que soltarla, que Aiko tenía que estar en su cuna o en la cama con su madre, pero no podía llevarla yo en brazos, la verdad es que no me apetecía en absoluto soltarla, la quería tener así, para siempre…sentir su calor y su respirar para saber que en verdad no era un sueño…eso y que quería cerciorarme que nada malo le ocurriera.

Ya en el piso asignado, nos dejaron en una habitación hermosa, una privada que mi cuñado personalmente había mandado a separar para que su hermana y sobrina estuvieran lo mejor posible y sin recibir extraños que las incomodaran.

Y dicen que yo soy el sobreprotector.

La atención fue en todo momento, más que correcta, amable y cariñosa lo cual es muy de agradecer en un proceso como este. La visita de mi suegra Kyouko fue sorpresiva ya que en verdad no la esperábamos, pero su muro de hierro y rechazo se derrumbo cuando sus ojos, aquellos que comparte con su hija y ahora con su nieta, se conectaron con mi pequeña. Lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos al abrazarla y una sonrisa plena surco su rostro al escucharla gimotear.

El día siguiente lo dediqué a hacer papeles, esos exasperantes papeles que me alejaban de mis tesoros más importantes, pero debía de aguantarme porque sabía que al final de esto serian todas mías.

Cuando dieron el alta a mi amada esposa y a mi hija nos asustaron un poco. Nos reunieron a todos los que debíamos salir ese día y, a tres de nosotros, nos indicaron que habían detectado un soplo en el corazón y debían hacer unas pruebas a los recién nacidos para comprobar si era algo normal o patológico.

Yo ya sabía de qué se trataba lo del soplo en los recién nacidos, pero lo cierto es que a mi esposa y su familia les asustaron bastante, observe con rencor a Aki quien me había asegurado que todo estaba bien y esta con sus ojos castaños me pidió disculpas.

En algo más de una hora que fue otra eternidad mientras las abrazaba a ambas en un intento de calmarlas, nos bajaron con los bebés a urgencias de cardiología y les hicieron un eco del corazón comprobando que todo estaba bien. Ninguno de los bebés tenía ninguna patología cardiaca y finalmente nos dieron el alta, por supuesto no me quede callado y les dije sus verdades por habernos hecho esta escena. Mis suegros pronto tomarían acciones legales.

Recuerdo que abandonábamos el hospital con Aiko en brazos pensando lo que se nos avecinaba ahora y lo que tendríamos que ir empezando a aprender. Pero estábamos muy equivocados, no se avecinaba nada, ya estaba allí y no había tiempo de aprender, solo de actuar, cuidar y dar cariño a nuestra hija, porque el camino de padres no se aprende en el momento, se aprende con el tiempo, con los desvelos, con las alegrías, con las tristezas..todos los días son una bendición, porque una vez mas la veo viva, viva y hermosa en los brazos de quien le dio la vida y saben?...cada día la veo más idéntica a ella y no hago más que enamorarme.

Por cierto, Aiko ya tiene 11 meses y aún hoy me cuesta soltarla cuando la tengo entre mis brazos.

Ser padres es maravilloso.

 **FIN**

 **Escribir esto en las hojas de mi tesis por culpa de una musa loca no fue bueno, tuve que rehacer varias cosas por esto, pero no importa, acá estoy al filo de la lucha por brindarles a esta pareja un homenaje por su gran amor y por su aporte ante la sociedad del anime, deberían de existir más parejas como ellos.**

 **Nos vemos en las siguientes actualizaciones en Noviembre o antes si algo extraordinario ocurre.**

 **Sayo**


End file.
